camp_cashfandomcom-20200213-history
Promotional Teasers
The promotional teasers are created to help promote the current season. Camp Cash: Island Sister Knows Best 'Featured characters: 'Ariel and Kia At the middle of the night, Kia had called Ariel out to the beach for an impromptu alliance meeting, Glenda was nowhere to be found. "Listen sis. We need to talk. Glenda's allegiance has been quite flighty lately. If she won't meet with us in the middle of the night, she shouldn't be in an alliance with us at all. I feel like we should have another expendable person on the ready just in case we need them. Any suggestions?" A tired Ariel rubbed her eyes, then blinked, confused as usually "well, why not Cassy? She's really sweet!" Kia rolled her eyes "if we let Cassy in, we might as well let the other team in. She can't be trusted, especially after getting involved with Marc. Although I will admit that it came in handy when I had you shoot them both." Ariel played with her hair "I don't know why you called me out here if you won't consider my suggestions. Maybe this alliance wasn't a good idea." Kia patted her sisters shoulder, knowing that she must continue manipulating her sister into allying with her "sister knows best." Ariel tilted her head to the side "I don't understand." Kia smiled at her sister "sister knows best, listen to your sister. It's a scary world out there. Sister knows best, one way or another something will go wrong, I swear." She pushed Ariel down to the ground "ruffians, thugs." She grabbed a stick and poked Ariel with it like a knife "poison ivy, quicksand. Cannibals and snakes." Kia helped bring Ariel back to a standing position "the plague." Ariel gasped "no!" Kia managed to hold in a laugh "yes! Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and stop! No more, you'll just upset me!" Ariel quickly hugged Kia tightly, clearly unnerved. Kia patted her head "sister's right here. Sister will protect you. Darling, here's what I suggest: skip the drama and stay with your sister. Sister knows best." As night grew darker, Ariel light a candle to try and see in the dark. Kia smirked, then put it out, leaving Ariel to stumble around in the dark. "Sister knows best, take it from the strong one: on your own, you wouldn't survive." She poked Ariel's exposed stomach "sloppy and underdressed." Ariel whined, which caused Kia to pull her hair "immature and clumsy." She pushed Ariel back to the ground "please, they'll eat you up alive!" Kia laid right beside Ariel, pretending to be looking up at the starry night sky "you're gullible, naive, positively grubby, ditzy, and a bit, well, vague. Plus, I believe you're getting kind of chubby. I'm just saying it because I love you!" She pinched Ariel's cheek. She helped Ariel back up to her feet, and fixed her hair for her in an attempt to get extra allegiance points. "Sister understands! Your sister will protect you, all I have is one request." Ariel smiled at her twin sister "what?" Kia grabbed her by the hair, changing her voice into a much more serious tone "don't ever ask to ally with Cassy again." Ariel looked down in a mixture of shame and fear "yes, Kia." Kia smiled at her, then changed her voice back into a sweet tone "I love you." Ariel looked at her with a smile "I love you more." Kia pulled her twin sister into a hug "I love you most." After breaking the hug, Kia kindly fixed her sister's hair again "don't forget it. You'll regret it. Sister knows best." Ariel smiled at her "now what did we come out here for again?," she cluelessly asked. Kia patted her head "never you kind, go back to bed." Ariel nodded, then left for the cabin, stumbling around in the dark. Kia grabbed Ariel's candle that she had just put out, and smirked evilly. Trivia * The Camp Cash: Island promotional teasers are based on songs from musicals. ** Sister Knows Best is based on "Mother Knows Best" from Disney's Tangled. Category:Season Category:Promotion Category:Camp Cash: Island Category:Camp Cash Action Category:Camp Cash Reloaded